Our invention relates to a method of producing round-rolled parts for heat exchangers, particularly heat exchangers having spaced-apart tubes and irradiating elements disposed between the tubes.
A method of this type is already known in which the tube network is bent round between individual bending rollers or in a drop forging die with the help of a mold part, the round bending force thus being applied to both narrow sides of the tubes. When this method is used, there is the danger that particularly with the relatively thin tubes in the network, bending may result in the formation of creases, bulges, cracks and other distortions.